Charades
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Would if everything you did was an act and you had a mask on? Say you were scared to be alone or to be rejected. But what happens when a girl you don't know comes in your life and chips away your mask that you hid from the world. (Sasuke is a girl)
1. Chapter 1

_**Another new story. 4th day of the month..**_

 _ **Sasuke is a girl in this one just to let you all know.**_

* * *

Ever had a fear of something you can't explain?

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Me for example I am afraid of telling people how I really feel in fear of rejection or their reaction. Oh… I understand I haven't even told you who I was yet. Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I just graduated high school and am about to start college. I am eighteen, not many people know this but I have never had a relationship out of a few dates. I have golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, three scars that look like whiskers on both my cheeks, and a pretty nice body in my opinion because I work out as often as I can. I am going to college to be a psychologist. I am a psych major.

One reason for that is something I rather not talk about and because of my fear. I want to help people that have phobias. As of now everyone sees my charade I put up nobody ever really sees the real me.

Today is my first day of campus college. My best friends Kiba Inuzuka and Choji Akimichi are with me at this college. It sucks that I don't share a dorm with either of them and they happen to be sharing with other people but I guess that's a good start to make friends.

"Naruto!" my name was called and I turned around to see my two friends with their girlfriends Ino and Hinata.

"Hey," I said walking up to them.

Hinata and Ino both gave me a hug and an excited Kiba jumped at me.

"Can you believe we're in college now? We can go to a bunch of frat parties." Kiba said super excited.

"Kiba, you barely made it in here and you're going to mess it up by going to frat parties." Ino said.

That's exactly what I wanted to say but I felt if I did it would be an argument with my best friend.

"Shut up Ino, I can still pass with Naruto helping me." Kiba said offering me to be bait to his foolishness.

"He doesn't even have your classes. He is a psych major," Ino said smacking Kiba in the head.

"So, what the hell does that have to do with him helping me?" Kiba grunted.

"Because he has way more classes then we do and if you add his work and yours then he will never be out his room." Ino said sighing over the fact that Kiba wasn't getting it.

"Fine whatever, Hinata can help me. Thanks anyway Naruto," Kiba said patting me on the back.

There was a wave of relief that washed over me that I didn't have to help him because no offense to my best friend but he doesn't understand a whole lot and he is the type of person that makes you just want to take his work and do it for him.

"Well catch you guys later I have to go to my dorm." I said walking away.

They waved good-bye to me also and casually walked to their own areas. My friends are all in their own area of expertise that they want to be in. Kiba wants to be a vet, Choji a cook and to own his restaurant, Ino she wants to be a fashion designer, and Hinata wants to be in business to run her father's business. They are all inspired for something else so I don't know if we will ever see each other as much. I was walking ahead and looked down for a split second to see what building I needed to go in when I accidently bumped into someone.

I looked down to see a physically fit woman my age on the ground. I went to help her up immediately but she swatted my hand away. This young lady was beautiful, she has pitch black hair, black eyes, and beautiful luminous skin. I saw she also has a tattoo.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"Sasuke, wait up. What happened little sister?" a man known as her older brother ran up to her saying.

"I'm fine, if I didn't have to get knocked over by idiots not paying attention." The girl known as Sasuke said.

"Come on little sister don't be mean, he apologized right?" the brother said glancing at me. I nodded.

"See Sasu, he apologized." The brother said.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if the idiot was paying attention." Sasuke said.

I don't know why but hearing this girl call me an idiot so many times is starting to irritate the shit out of me so I found myself saying something before I could stop myself.

"Excuse me Miss Prissy, I did apologize and you obviously weren't paying attention either or you would have never run into me too. And don't say you were paying attention because that proves my other designated argument about the fact that you just wanted to run into me." I said walking away and didn't really give her or her brother a chance to talk back to me.

How did she pull me out of my streak of not talking? God that girl irritated my soul. But she was beautiful she reminded me of the moon.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

"What the hell was his problem?" I mumbled to myself.

"Well little sister you were rude to him first. Now come on," Itachi said pulling me along to the girl dorms.

I hope I don't get trapped with an idiot. I never caught that boys name. I turned back and noticed the blonde was quick on his feet and was already gone.

"Hey, I don't want you to get into any trouble while you're here. Take the courses your supposed to take and go to that fear group like your supposed too. Don't make me come get you little sister." Itachi said in a lecturing tone that irked my nerves.

Just because I told him that I have a weird fear of certain things he wants to send me to a fear shrink. Not only that but I am a psych major so I should be able to learn how to control my fear better now. I have a fear of my past memories and that what happen in my past can happen again. I am also afraid of getting close to people.

"I won't get into any trouble I promise." I said.

"No fires either Sasuke." Itachi said.

Oh and I have a fire and electrical problem but the problem there is I like to play with it. I walked into my dorm after saying good-bye to my mother of a brother and noticed the person that is staying with me already was here.

"Hi, are you my new roomie?" a bouncy red-head said coming into the room.

I nodded my head and sat my stuff down on the side her stuff wasn't on.

"I am Karin," Karin said.

"Sasuke, but I would rather people call me Suke." I said introducing myself like an Uchiha, firm but gentle.

"Oh my god, you're the Uchiha daughter." Karin said ecstatically which annoyed me.

"Yup that's me," I said pulling out my clothes to set up.

"You so have to go to the frat party later at the Beta house." Karin said bouncing on the side of me.

"I have class at the crack of dawn so I'd rather not." I said.

"Come on we only live once." Karin said.

"Fine, I will only stay there for a while." I said not really wanting to go but changed my mind when I thought about the blonde from this morning.

"Hey Suke, do you have a boyfriend?" Karin asked.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Just curious, do you see how hot the freshman guys are." Karin said.

"I bet there thinking the same." I said not really caring.

"Who's hot Karin?" a boy with white-hair and lavender eyes with a lanky build said coming into our room with a big buff orange-haired dude that has green eyes.

"You are my dear. Suigetsu and Jugo this is my roommate Suke." Karin said introducing me to her boyfriend and his friend.

"Hi," was all I said.

"So, you coming to the frat party at my fraternity today?" Suigetsu asked.

"You didn't even enter it yet. Your just the pledge right now." Karin said.

"Figures," I mumbled.

I hope to see the blonde…. Wait why would I want to see that asshole there, but knowing his type he will be right with the fraternity.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"Hey Naruto," my senior said walking up to my dorm.

"Hey Neji, where's your rival, Lee?" I said taunting my old friend.

"Shut up," Neji said with a grunt. "Who do you have a room with?" Neji asked.

"No one thank god. My mom's brother set me up with a solo dorm." I said.

"Oh because they don't want anything to happen to you." Neji said sarcastically.

"Yeah that will be the day." I said honestly.

"Why do you do that?" Neji asked.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Why do you only be honest about home life with me? Even Kiba and Choji don't know what's going on." Neji asked.

"I don't want them to worry." I said.

"And you want me to?" Neji asked.

"It's not that, you just already know. If you didn't know I wouldn't have said anything to you either." I said honestly.

"Yeah," Neji said as he sat on my bed watching me unpack.

After a few minutes of silence, he started to speak again.

"So, there is a party at my frat, do you want to go?" Neji asked.

"I don't know about that. I do have class at the crack of dawn." I said.

"Come on, you know your friends can come and that I want you there. You might see people you actually like there," Neji said trying to course me to go.

"Fine but I will only go for a while. I don't want to be there long." Naruto said giving in.

"Good, you should call your friends and tell them you want to go and bring them. Tell Hinata I will be there and she can come. It's at beta house, I am sure Kiba knows exactly where it is, find me okay?" Neji said looking at me. I nodded my head and he left my dorm.

Hinata and Neji are cousins and I knew them since I was a child. They know a little bit of my back history of how it goes in my family home. I unpacked my stuff and texted my friends about the party and they told me they would be ready to go and meet me in front of my dorm building. For the love of god why am I deciding to go to this party. I always made really good excuses to get out of it before now I can't make any because I live on campus now.

(Two Hours Later)

"Naruto, get your ass outside of the dorm or I will punch you." Kiba screamed pounding on my door.

"Hello Kiba," I said opening my door with a fake smile walking out my room.

"You look nice Naruto." Ino said looking at me.

"Thank you," I said giving her a warm smile.

"Dang it Naruto, what's up with all the nice clothes you have on?" Kiba pouted.

"Shut up Kiba you complain too much. Just be glad Naruto came outside." Ino said.

We all left to the frat party that Neji happens to be in. I really don't want to go at this party.

"Naruto, you don't want to be here, do you?" Hinata whispered to me.

"It's fine," I said.

Hinata looked at me to be sure then walked away from me to go by Ino and a girl that Ino introduced as her roommate. Sakura is a pretty girl but I wouldn't talk to her without Ino being around because she's a bit abrasive. Hinata said her roommate didn't want to go to the party so Hinata left her alone. As for Choji's roommate he is cool quiet but cool his name is Shikamaru. Kiba's roommate is a bit of a weirdo his name is Shino.

We finally got there amongst all the talking. Me not talking much aside from here and there comments but I didn't have anything really to say. When we got into the party I swear it looked like a bar.

"HELLO FELLOW FIRST YEARS OF THE WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL YEARS OF COLLEGE!" Lee screamed in our ears.

"Lee, quiet the hell down. It's messed up when your louder than the music." Neji said coming out of the crowd. "Hey everyone," Neji said looking at all of us.

"Enjoy," Lee said running off with the woman of our group.

He's so loud. This was going to be a long night. I am not staying here long and I will make sure of that.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I really don't want to go to this but I want to see that blonde and I am sure he is a frat boy. I am heading there with my roommate, her boyfriend, and Jugo. The minute we got there I spotted the blonde at the door with a group of people and he was dragged off by a frat boy with long brown hair. I went into the house and was greeted by a green monster. I didn't bother to say anything and just walked away to look for the blonde and spotted him against a wall talking to the brown haired boy. He didn't have a smile on his face or look happy to be here so it perked my interest even more. So I moved closer to them to hear their conversation.

"Naruto, why don't you just join the fraternity so you can stick with me here?" the long haired boy said.

"Nah, I don't really want to be a part of this. I just want to get my major done and leave here." The blonde named Naruto said.

So, he's not a frat boy.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything. Have fun while you can okay?" the long haired boy said walking away.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered but stayed by the wall.

"Hey idiot," I said walking up to him.

He glanced at me then looked away from me not saying anything. How rude to just ignore someone then again I am being rude again too. I stood next to him in silence. I noticed from the corner of my eyes that he was staring at me.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, just standing here. What I can't stand here?" I said.

"There are many places to stand why don't you go to one of them?" Naruto asked.

"Because all those places I am not bothering the idiot that ran into me earlier." I said snotty.

Naruto looked at me with a glare that made me amused.

"I am not an idiot. But hey if I am one you are too." Naruto said.

That made me glare at him. How dare he call me an idiot. But I didn't even get a chance to say anything because he started to walk away. Before I knew it I grabbed his arm and we both fell on top of each other.

"NARUTO!" the same long haired boy screamed running up to me and the blonde.

He helped both of us up and we both nodded are thanks but he seemed extremely fixed on how the blonde was acting.

"You okay?" the long haired boy asked.

Naruto nodded not looking up then he looked at me and I nodded that I was fine. The party was loud but right now all I could hear is my heart pounding in my ears. The blonde finally looked up and I was shocked that he was blushing from little contact then again I was on top of him.

"I got to go," Naruto said and took off.

I tried to run after him but I couldn't find him because he was gone the minute he was out the door. Why did he runaway?

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

I can't believe this girl. I ran out the house the first chance I got and I was glad that girl gave me the opportunity I needed to run. It was way too loud and I couldn't take all the people surrounding me. But that girl what is her problem with taunting me? Why does she come to me to mess with me? All these questions I pondered while walking to my dorm. When I got to my dorm it was a little bit after ten and I was ready to go to sleep for my early morning classes.

Why does that female irk me so much? It's like she can see right through me. Why?

I pondered all this while laying in my bed. It might be best to stay away from her. That's when my phone rang…

" **Hello," I said.**

" _ **Hi little one," the woman on the phone said.**_

" **Mom," I said.**

* * *

 _ **Review..**_

 ** _November Request month is all about my reader's telling me what to update and what day they want it to be updated so far I only got one request for more information check my profile it will tell you what days are still open for your choice. Just so you know if I don't get a request then I won't post. I already have this month posting schedule ready so if you want a certain story message me or post a review telling what day in November._**

 ** _Thanks for reading hope to see your reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone.**_

 _ **WindyCitySlayer1: I am glad you think the story is interesting.**_

 _ **Brehze: I am glad that you liked it and thought it was refreshing.**_

 _ **Guest: I wish you would make an account so I can personally write you. The back and forth P.O.V.'s will stop after this chapter because you and another one of my readers brought it up to me saying that they didn't really like it and that it was confusing so I definitely will change it I was just too lazy to do it for this chapter. Also I am very glad that you like it.**_

 ** _Guest cocoaandbook: Glad you like the story and you should make an account so I can actually talk to you._**

 ** _SilverRose16701: Thanks for checking out my story._**

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

The phone call from my mom was something I didn't want to deal with last night but I couldn't ignore the call because she is barely ever able to call me. I walked to my first class which is the Fear Psych group. It is nerve wrecking going to this group but all psych majors have to take it so we can understand what others fear. I walked into my class not really looking at the other people that were in the class and just chose my seat. Everyone started to get seated and that's when the professor came in.

"Hello everyone," the professor said.

"Hello," everyone said.

"What do you think fear is? How do you solve a fear?" the professor asked.

"Fear is usually said to be a state of mind but sometimes it is said to change how a person perceives their view of life." I said.

"Very good young man, what's your name? You forgot to answer one of the questions though. How do you solve a fear?" the professor asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, personally I don't know that's why I am here." I said.

"What is your personal fear?" the professor asked me.

"I'd rather not say to be honest." I said.

"Why scared?" I turned around to see the girl that has been talking shit since she met me yesterday.

"Hello young lady, what is your name?" the professor asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Male name," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said growling at me.

I smiled, "nothing," I said chuckling.

"Okay there will be none of that. What is your fear Uchiha?" the professor asked.

"My past memories," Sasuke said.

"Oh really, care to elaborate more?" the professor asked.

"Dreams," I said.

Sasuke looked at me funny.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said looking around.

"Yeah idiot," Sasuke said glaring at me.

"No need for that you two. So your first assignment is going to be a partner assignment. It is to find out phobias and analyze someone who has an extreme fear of something. You need to analyze two people and make the verified differences between the two." The professor said.

No one moved and just stared at each other for a while and then the professor spoke again.

"You can choose your partners." The professor said with a nice grin that said make sure you pick a reliable partner.

"Idiot, me and you are going to be partners." Sasuke said walking up to me.

"I'd rather choke," I said and walked away.

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

That blonde idiot pisses me off. But he shocked me today in class because it seemed like he read me like a book and not only that but he didn't want to work with me.

"Professor?" Naruto said going up to our professor.

"Yes Naruto?" the professor asked.

"What is the concept of this class?" Naruto asked kind of shocking me and the professor.

"I would say this class is to… how do you say it? Look past are own fears as a whole and to learn how to get past it and helping others with their own fears. And not only that but you can learn more about yourself as a whole in this class, not just others." The professor said.

"Not a bad answer. Do you think I can do this project on my own?" Naruto asked.

"I would normally say no but you and her seem to be fine by yourselves." The professor said giving him permission to work by ourselves.

"Thank you, professor," Naruto said bowing his head and walking to his own seat.

The difference between this class and are other ones is that this one it only has chairs no desks.

"You may all leave now to work with your partners on your assignments." The professor said and we all walked off aside from Naruto.

I don't know why but I find him oddly intriguing. I thought he was a frat boy but he was nothing like his friends yesterday. In all honestly it seemed like he was hiding his real self from the group.

"NARUTO!" a boy screamed for him as he walked out the classroom door.

"Stop screaming Kiba," the blonde girl reprimanded.

"How was your first class Naruto?" a girl with long bluish black hair asked him.

Naruto smiled, "it was good, insightful." Naruto said only talking to that girl in particular.

Naruto's other friends seemed to be nonexistent in this conversation and it was rather strange.

"Did you learn anything fun Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, I had a basic class with Kiba and Ino right now because we didn't all get AP classes in high school." The girl Hinata said.

What? The blonde got all AP classes. No way.

"Don't blame me I helped you as much as I could." Naruto whispered to her.

"Yeah you did," Hinata said smiling at Naruto.

"Uzumaki," I said walking up to him.

"Uchiha?" he said looking at me with a questioning look like he didn't expect me to come up to him.

"Be my partner in our class or let me use you as one of my test subjects." I said.

He glared at me like I was interrupting him and his girlfriend.

"Naruto, she's in your class?" the girl Hinata asked smiling. Naruto nodded not happy at all that I came up to him.

"The teacher said we can do it by ourselves." Naruto said not looking at me.

"Fine if you don't want to do the project with me then let me know your fear because your my first person." I said demanding it out of him.

Naruto looked absolutely pissed at me.

"Naru, why don't you just be her partner in that class? I know you like doing everything on your own but it will be less work if two people do it instead of one." Hinata said.

"Fine I will be your partner." Naruto said smiling at Hinata.

Why does he do that? Oh I think I know his fear. I know I am smirking right now but I can't help it.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha but you can call me Suke." I said to the Hinata girl.

Naruto's other two friends are still arguing between each other.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata said holding her hand out to shake mine.

"So, you're a psych major like Naruto here?" Naruto's brown haired friend said coming into are conversation.

"Yes," I said.

"Lucky, I wish I could be in his classes." The boy complained.

"Why? He doesn't seem to want to interact with people or even talk to anyone." I said.

"Naruto doesn't really talk unless he needs too. He always has been like that." The brown-haired boy said. "Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata's boyfriend." Kiba said holding out his hand.

Hinata's boyfriend? I thought she was Naruto's girl. Oh damn he wears a mask.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, fashion major." The blonde girl said to me.

I started to look around when I noticed Naruto wasn't around anymore.

"Where did Naruto go?" I asked Hinata.

"He said he had a class to go too." Hinata said.

"Oh shit I do too." I said running off.

I ran all the way to my class and realized I once again had a class with Naruto. I was shocked to see him sit in the front and went to go sit behind him.

"I know your little secret." I whispered in Naruto's ear before the teacher came in.

Naruto just chuckled like he didn't care.

"Your scared of rejection and speaking your mind. You have a lot up there but you don't talk. You don't want to be alone and you'll do what someone wants of you because you don't want them to be mad at you. But what I don't understand is why you're so honest with me?" I said taunting him.

He turned in his seat to look at me and glared at me.

"Do you want me to give you a self-assessment?" Naruto said in a menacing voice that shocked me slightly.

"Go for it," I said smirking.

That was when he gave me a smile that wasn't a nice one.

"You're a rich girl. Parents aren't around anymore, got raised by your older brother. You have an inferiority complex to him even though you two are on two completely different levels. He's a business man and you're not a business woman. You like picking in other people's heads and he minds his own business. Must I continue?" Naruto said aggressively.

I growled at him and I would have attacked him if my brother's words didn't keep ringing into my head.

"Continue if you must but I can continue too. You're a lonely pathetic fool that is…" I didn't get to finish because he turned very fast looking like he was about to strike me.

I wouldn't say I was scared but he looked like he was ready to kill me.

"You say I'm lonely but so are you. I don't like you and I don't think I ever will." Naruto said turning in his seat.

I never met anyone that didn't like me or fawn over me. Don't get me wrong the fawning part is annoying but I never heard someone say they didn't like me.

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Naruto was beyond pissed he didn't even feel when Neji came to sit next to him.

"Naru, you good?" Neji whispered to me.

I didn't have time to answer because the professor came in the class.

"Hello class this is Psych 101," the professor said.

I am fuming I don't know why this girl is trying to break my mask but I will also break hers if she wants to play that game. The class ended quickly which I was glad because I didn't like that she was sitting behind me anymore. Me and Neji walked out the class together.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on buddy? You have been glaring at nothing in particular but you look pissed." Neji said.

"I'm fine Neji, I will catch you later." I said.

"Going to the library?" Neji called out and I nodded yes to it.

I don't have no more classes until around one o'clock and it's only eleven. When I got to the library long and behold the girl is here too. I went to sit on the farther part of the library away from her. I was reading what I had to do in my fear psych group. I can just do myself and her fear. Shit maybe the professor is right I can learn something about myself. I was so involved in my book I didn't notice someone came to me until I heard the chair move in front of me. I look up to find her once again. I was about to get up when she put both her hands up in a sign of surrendering.

"Okay maybe I was a little harsh earlier." Sasuke said.

I just stared at her in disbelief.

"Can we start over?" Sasuke asked.

What does she get out of knowing more about me?

"Well can we?" she said getting irritated.

"Sure, Naruto Uzumaki." I said putting out my hand toward her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you can call me Suke or Sasu but that one is only for friends." Suke said.

"So I'm assuming no one says that name then." I say.

She looked up and glared at me but I had an amused smirk on my face.

"As right as you are doesn't mean I want to hear it from you. What are you doing?" Suke asked.

"Are project for the fear group. I am doing you as you are doing my fear. Did he ever say we had to name are subjects?" I asked.

"So your willing to be my project part?" Suke said in disbelief.

"Yes, my fear is exactly what you said earlier. But see I guess it's really not a fear because I was blunt with you." I said questioning my fear since I was a kid.

"Why did you get that fear?" Suke asked.

I wasn't really comfortable to tell her that just yet so I diverted the conversation I knew she would notice but I didn't care.

"So, when are we going to get this project done?" I said looking at my phone and realizing that it was about to be the start of his next class in ten minutes.

"Suke, do you have a class at one too?" I said standing.

"Yes," Suke said looking at her phone. "Shit, let's go," she said and we ran out the library together leaving all the library books on the table we were at.

Then we went out the door without another word. I didn't know it yet but we were only going to get closer from here on out.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Long days.. School has been keeping me busy for the most part and work. I also am moving so I am looking for places to move too so if I don't post for a while sorry to keep you waiting but hopefully when all this in my life is situated I can come back to writing a lot more. I know this story is technically on hiatus but decided to post it anyway since I had it sitting in my Doc Manager for a while so I said fuck it and decided to post it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter..**_

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

A month has passed since me and Suke started talking and she has been driving me crazy. She knows what I am afraid of most and I can't stand it. I hate that when she's around she can pull me out of character but no matter how many times I tell her to leave me alone, she doesn't. Don't get me wrong we get along better than before but still she is a hassle.

That is why I am currently in a fucked up position right now with her being at my door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here to do the project." Suke said.

"Why? We can do it some other time. I don't want to do it right now I have other homework to do right now and I'd rather not be around you." I said bluntly hoping she would get the point.

"Maybe, I can help with it." Suke said walking into my room like it was her own.

Why did I ever think she would understand?

"I told you, I don't want to do it with you. Why don't you understand that?" I asked closing my door.

"Because maybe I just understand the fact that I want to do my homework with you." Suke said.

I grit my teeth in frustration. We kind of get along but that doesn't mean I want to be by her like she does with me. She is worse than Kiba with hanging out.

My phone started to ring and I knew who it would be immediately.

"Hello Hinata," I said with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba wants to know if you want to go with all of us to a party?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry I can't, I have a lot of homework. Maybe when I get some homework done I will come." I answered.

"Okay well just call me for the information." Hinata said.

"Okay later," I said hanging up.

"What did she want?" Suke asked getting comfortable on my bed.

"Wanted to know if I wanted to go to a party." I said telling her which I don't know why I did.

"Why don't we go with them?" Suke asked.

"Because I don't want too." I said.

"Come on, I will help you with your homework if we can go to the party." Suke said.

"I don't need your help." I said trying to get away from her.

"We're definitely going," Suke said pulling my phone out of my hands.

She grabbed my phone and texted Hinata immediately asking her where to go. I pulled her back to me and grabbed my phone back from her because I wasn't going no matter what she said.

"Naruto, put this shirt on and these pants." Suke said going to my trunk of clothes after I let her go and she gave me my phone back.

"No, why aren't you listening to me?" I asked.

"I will take off your clothes for you Naruto." Suke said grinning an evil grin that let me know she would but I still had to question it.

"You wouldn't?" I said backing away from her.

Suke grinned and was ready to start a fight with me. I was prepared getting into a stance but not really trying to hurt her too much. She attacked me right away jumping onto my back getting my shirt off but I held my pants so she couldn't get them off.

"Please stop," I said getting knocked off my feet.

She landed right on top of me.

"Why would you do that?" I said looking at her.

We were to close for my liking.

"What's wrong with you?" Suke asked looking down at me coming closer to my face.

"Get off of me," I said struggling to get away from her.

"Why are you blushing?" Suke said leaning closer to my face.

"Damn it, get off me." I said flipping us over.

But damn it that didn't help the situation at all.

"If you wanted to be on top of me Naruto all you had to do was ask." Suke said with a smirk.

I quickly got off of her and tried to go to my bathroom to avoid her seeing my blush I knew I had on my face. She always gets a rise out of me no matter what happens and it irritates me.

"Naruto, where do you think you're going?" Suke asked pulling me back to her.

Before I had time she already had my pants unbuckled. I know I had a full tomato face probably all on my neck too.

"Has anyone ever tried to take off your clothes?" Suke asked raising an eyebrow.

I don't know why but I felt like she was making fun of me and I didn't like it. I glared at her took the pants out of her hands and walked into my bathroom. Why does it feel like she is always making fun of me?

"Naruto?" Suke called to me.

"Yeah?" I said through my door after a pause.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? You really act like you never interacted with girls in that way." Suke asked.

I opened the door to her smirking at me. "I don't think that is any of your business." I said walking past her to get a different shirt.

"This is most definitely my business. Seeing as I am the only person that knows the real you." Suke said getting comfortable on my bed like she owned the place.

"For your information you aren't the only person who knows the real me." I said digging through my trunk.

"Are you talking about that guy in that Frat? The one with the long brown hair..." Suke said looking up at my ceiling.

I stopped digging in my trunk to stare at her for a second. Why does she know so much in just a month?

"What are you staring at? Are you soaking in my beauty?" Suke asked the second part was oozing sarcasm.

I bit my tongue so I didn't say anything. We stayed quiet and then there was a knock on my door. I got up from by my trunk to answer it.

"Naruto?" The person asked raising up mail.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Sign for these letters." The man said, I signed quickly and he left.

Once I closed my door I ran to my bathroom and locked it before Suke could say anything or do anything.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" I heard Suke ask me but I ignored her.

These were the letters for my mother and I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about them yet. I was only planning to read one of the letters. I opened the box of letters and read the first one that I saw.

 _Hello baby boy,_

 _How is school going? I know you said you were being bothered by a girl the last time we talked, but how is it going now? Are you getting good grades in school? When you get past the first semester be sure to send me the grades you get._

 _There is something me and you really need to discuss in person and it's about your inheritance from your father. I don't want you to give any of it away to your uncle Kurama even if he tries something foolish. He is being so selfish. He may be my little brother but he won't be taking my baby boys money. I will try to call you again otherwise I love you very much and try to get along with that girl. With how me and your dad were when we first met maybe you might start loving her. Don't keep yourself so closed off from others let some people in not everyone is out to get you._

 _Love your mother_

I didn't notice until a tear fell on the paper that I started crying. Shit, why did it have to be when she was here the one person to read me? Damn it I don't want to go nowhere now. I won't be in the mood to be around anyone.

"Naruto, someone is knocking on the door." Suke said pausing because I wasn't answering her, "I am going to answer it." Suke said.

I got up from my floor in my bathroom and started to wash my face when I heard Suke talking to Hinata and from the sounds of it Kiba. I walked out of my bathroom and noticed everyone was in my dorm. Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten who happens to be Hinata's roomie, and Temari Shikamaru's girlfriend. Kiba was currently looking through my stuff no doubt looking for porn magazines.

"Naruto my man, where do you keep your porn magazines?" Kiba asked.

"Why would you ask that? And why would you want to see his porn magazines, when you have a girlfriend?" Suke questioned saying what was exactly on my mind.

"Yeah Kiba leave Naruto alone." Neji said walking up to me.

"You guys are such a buzz kill sometimes." Kiba mumbled walking to Hinata.

"So, you're coming too Suke?" Hinata asked her.

"Yeah, Naruto can't live without me." Suke said.

Why does she think that? But the rest of the conversation got buzzed out by the question Neji asked me.

"I heard from your cousin that your mom sent you a box of letters seeing as she writes you every day but can't send them every day. Are you okay? You know you can stay home tonight and read them." Neji said.

"I'm fine," I said submissively.

Honestly if I stayed in tonight I would probably cry reading my mother's letters to me.

"You know I am here if you want to talk, right?" Neji said full of worry in his voice.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile.

"Right Naruto?" Suke screamed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't even listening, were you?" Suke asked her face not expressing what the conversation was about.

I shook my head no.

"That we're dating of course." Suke said.

My mouth dropped I couldn't believe what she just said. Is she kidding me? What the hell is wrong with her?

"Congrats man, you got yourself a girlfriend." Kiba said coming to me patting my back.

"Wait..." I tried saying but no one was listening.

"Welcome to the pack Suke." Kiba said like they were initiating a wolf pack or something.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out with somebody?" Neji asked on the side of me.

"Because I'm not," I whispered.

"Then why did she say that?" Neji asked eyebrow raising.

"I don't know when I find out I will let you know." I said in an aggressive tone. "Okay everyone let's get going." I voiced.

"But Naruto you still don't have a shirt on." Neji said.

"Okay, I will get my shirt on you guys wait outside. I can barely move with you all in my room." I said.

They all started moving out my room all but Suke of course.

"Why did you tell them that?" I said walking up to her.

"Because I felt like it. Let's just date until you get used to woman and then when you have no use for me anymore we can leave it at that." Suke said.

I couldn't believe what she just told me.

"I didn't ask for you to do that. I have no problem interacting with woman." I argued.

"You clearly do if you blush every time I am near you." Suke said.

"Did you ever think I'm just not use to your type of contact?" I asked.

"Yeah but that makes it even more fun." Suke said.

"No I won't lie to my friends about me and you." I said.

"Come on Naruto, will it help if I told you that I really do want to get to know you better because I actually like you?" Suke asked raising her eyebrow.

"Why don't you ask me out like a normal person then?" I questioned pulling at my hair.

"Would you have said yes? Or would you have thought I was just playing with you?" Suke questioned sitting on my bed.

I sighed turning my head away from her.

"Why do we have to date for you to get to know me?" I asked.

"Maybe because I like you. You don't like me? I heard that when you like someone you show that person your true emotions all the time seeing as there the person you can be most honest with." Suke said.

"I don't know how I feel." I said softly.

"Do you like being around me?" Suke asked.

"Not in particularly." I answered.

"See your honesty is comforting even if it hurts. But you also don't like to be pulled out of your comfort zone and I do that. That's why you don't like being around me." Suke explained.

I never thought of it like that. But that actually might be true. I like the smart conversations we have, are competitive spirit, but once it gets close to her knowing me deeper than what I give her I push her away. Maybe if I let her in I might like her. At that moment I thought about what my mother wrote in that note about loving the person I argue with. What irony that is.

I looked down, "fine," I mumbled.

For some reason I didn't need to look up to know that she was happy about what I just said.

"See I knew I was breaking that charade you have." Suke said pulling my arm after I got my shirt on.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled as she pulled me out of my dorm.

"You guys finally came." Kiba complained.

"Yeah," Ino grumbled too.

"Stop complaining, we were only in there for a few minutes." Suke said.

Neji came up to me and we all started walking to where the party is. I am personally glad that I don't have any classes tomorrow but I do want to have a good study day tomorrow but something is telling me that won't be happening with Suke in my life.

"So, did you settle it?" Neji whispered.

"Yeah I decided I wanted to try and date her." I said.

When Neji didn't respond I took a glance at him to see him shocked.

"Really?" Neji asked losing the shocked expression but it never left his voice.

"Well yeah, why not?" I questioned my eyebrow raising as I looked at him.

"I'm just shocked that your opening up to other people aside from me and Hinata. Shit you barely even open up to Hinata." Neji whispered.

"NARUTO! Here it is, don't lose your girl up in here. You know guys are horn dogs." Kiba yelled to me.

Neji chuckled beside me and I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. Kiba was always going to be a crazy friend of mine. One thing though that I learned since a young age is to protect what is mine.

"Naruto, I am going to go and dance with Hinata, Ino, and Sakura." Suke said quickly running off.

I gave her a small smile and nodded my head getting a drink with Neji and Kiba.

"Naruto, when did you get with your partner from your Psych major?" Kiba asked.

"Honestly today," I said giving him a straight answer.

"Good catch my friend," Kiba said in a congratulatory manner.

It was an hour or two later and a four drinks later. I was still sober but that was because I didn't want to drink too much.

"Hey Naruto, does that guy look like he is bothering your girl?" Neji asked.

I looked to where I knew Suke was and noticed some creepy looking guy bothering Suke and the other girls she was dancing with. I set my drink down and got up to walk to where she was. I didn't need to look back to know that Neji and Kiba were following me. That's when I started to hear the conversation.

"It won't hurt to give me one dance." The guy said.

"I said no, it's as simple as that." Suke said in a cold tone that I never heard from her.

"Your just playing hard to get but I bet I can get you to want to be with me." The guy said irritating me.

"Did you not hear what she said or are you just confused? Or maybe brain dead?" I said stepping in between Suke and the guy.

Everyone seemed shocked by what I said.

"Excuse me?" The guy said.

"I don't think I stuttered. Did I? I am pretty sure I spoke clear enough for you to understand me even in your drunk state of mind." I said.

Neji started pulling at Hinata and the girls but Suke wouldn't leave from behind me.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" The guy said.

I chuckled a menacing chuckle that took everyone back and Suke even pulled away from me a little. Neji stepped to me.

"Come on Naruto, it's over with. Let's just get out of here." Neji said trying to calm me but for some reason I didn't feel good about leaving.

"Fine," I said threw gritted teeth as I turned away from the guy.

"Yeah you better walk away." The guy said.

I was tempted to turn around and whoop his ass at that point but I felt Suke grab my arm and pull at me.

"You and that bitch can get out the fuck out this party." The guy said and that snapped the last amount of grip I had.

I turned around and punched him right in the face. The guy didn't have a fighting chance but I still kept hitting him until Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru pulled me off him. The guy was pretty banged up after that but I didn't care. I had scratches on my hand from how ferocious the punches actually were. Suke pulled me out of the party completely and dragged me away while my friends were handling what happened inside. I didn't really care though.

"I take it that you don't really let your anger out that often." Suke said gently as she held my hand.

"Not really," I said softly.

"It was sexy, you protecting my honor." Suke said giggling.

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when she said that.

"Shut up," I said pushing her gently.

"You getting rough with me now, Naruto?" Suke said playfully.

"You like it better than that guy would." I said playfully.

"Yeah definitely," Suke said laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"So, where are we going?" Suke asked.

"Well I can take you to your dorms?" I asked looking at her.

"That would be lovely." Suke said gently and pulled me toward her dorms. "Never would have guessed that you would have done that for me." Suke said quietly.

"Well your mine and I had to protect you." I said honestly.

"Wow... you just admitted that I was yours. I like how you talk Naruto. Well that makes you mine too then." Suke said, her voice sounded shocked.

"I thought that's what you were declaring in my bedroom today when you were telling all my friends that we were dating." I said in a slick way.

"Don't get slick with me, Naruto." Suke said as we got in front of her dorms.

"I will see you when are hearts let us see each other again." I said in a humorous tone.

"So then that will be tomorrow?" Suke questioned with a nice smile.

"Yeah if you're up for studying and doing OUR homework." I said.

"Done deal," Suke said turning to go to her dorm but stopped when she got on the first stair to come back to me and kiss me gently on the lips.

It was only a second but it took my breath away.

"Good night Naruto," Suke said going quickly into her dorms.

"Yeah good night," I said even though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

Speaking of which I don't have her phone number.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I hope you liked the chapter. For now on all my stories chapters are going to be longer than 4,000 words unless I can't do it for example like this one.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am excited to see where this one goes especially because I don't think I even thought this one out as much as my other ones but it is getting done. I am even starting the next chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Suke's P.O.V.

We have been dating for at least a week now and I think Naruto is slowly opening up to me. There is a lot of him that still hides from me and that much I can tell just by watching him.

We were sitting in our fear group and all I could think about the first night when we first kissed. We never kissed after that or even held hands but we did sit next to each other in all our classes well aside from Psych 101 because he sits with that Neji guy. The other person that happens to know all about Naruto from what Naruto says or what Naruto at least lets out.

"Suke, what do you think about the phobia agateophobia?" Naruto asked as he looked through all the phobias he was working on for another class.

"Do you think someone can have a fear like that? It is quite unusual for someone to fear becoming insane." I answered.

"Yeah but it happens. How many people do you think it happens to?" Naruto asked.

"Did you know people could fear ideas?" Naruto asked before I could respond.

"Now that one is crazy. Well if you really think about it, it really isn't shocking considering what fear really is." I said.

"Fear is an emotion. It is generally induced when the subject perceives a threat. Phobia is the Greek word for 'fear' and can be defined as the "excessive or unreasonable fear of an object, place, or situation." Naruto said.

"That's true, what are you looking at that is making you this talkative not that I'm complaining or anything." I said because trust me I'm not complaining but its early in the morning and he rarely talks this much in the morning let alone the whole day.

"Well I don't really have anyone to talk to about Psych because no one else I know majors in this and they won't understand it." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hello class how is everyone?" The professor said coming into the room stopping everyone's conversations. "Today we are doing things a little differently so take out your notebooks because there is going to be a few notes that you will have to take." The professor said as he pulled the white board to the group. "My night group brought it to my knowledge that not a lot of people know the difference between phobia and fear. Can someone tell me if they are the same?" The professor asked.

Naruto raised his hand like he usually does.

"Naruto," the professor called on him.

I think the professor only calls Naruto by his first name everyone else he calls by their last names including me.

Naruto stood up because that's what everyone has to do when they have the answer in group.

"According to experts the answer to your question is no they are not the same." Naruto said about to sit down until the professor started talking again.

"What is the difference?" The professor asked.

"There is a subtle difference between what fear is and what can be termed as phobia. The main difference lies in the intensity and severity of the emotions experienced in fear and phobia." Naruto said making the professor smile.

"That is correct. Does anyone need an example of what Naruto just said?" The professor asked looking around the class.

No one even dared to raise their hands in this group unless they have an answer.

"What are different types of phobias?" The professor asked and I raised my hand. "Uchiha," the professor called on me making me stand up.

"There are several types of phobias. The common types of phobias can be divided into simple phobias and social phobias." I answered.

"What is a simple phobia?" The professor asked before I could sit down.

"A simple phobia mainly includes fear of specific types of objects, insects, or situations such as fear of flying." I answered.

"What is social phobia?" The professor asked.

"Includes phobias like marked fear of social or performance situations." I said.

"What would you categorize your phobia?" The professor asked.

I felt all eyes on me and a part of me wanted to faint because I knew since we started the project we all might have to be open about our phobias but I never thought I would be the first one.

"My phobia would be categorized as a non-social phobia but I wouldn't really consider it a simple one if you went by definition." I said.

"Naruto, do you know what your phobia would categorize in?" The professor asked.

"I would say mine is social." Naruto said.

"Anyone else know where their phobia lies?" The professor asked.

A girl that doesn't talk very often spoke up.

"Yes Medahi," the professor said.

"I would say mine is in the simple category." Medahi said.

"Okay everyone this is a homework assignment. I want everyone to look up their phobia and see where there's would be categorized, tell me the symptoms, and how they say you can cope with your phobia. Does everyone understand the assignment?" The professor explained. "If there are no further questions I will see you all at the next session." The professor said.

Everyone nodded and he dismissed us for the day. As Naruto and I started walking out the class the girl from before started calling after us mainly Naruto if I had to get technical.

"Do you think you can explain what you were saying earlier? I wanted to ask in class but the professor is kind of scary?" Medahi asked.

"Sure, I don't mind explaining what I was saying. Suke come on." Naruto said noticing I stopped.

He has been more considerate since we started dating and he declared I was his. I don't know at first it wasn't intentional but I am really growing to like him a lot.

"See phobia is the heightened form of fear. The Phobic person often tries to fight his phobia leading to greater form of anxiety and also experiences extreme fatigue in the process. Do you get it?" Naruto asked.

"I think I do so your saying is that fear is small and it is easier to overcome it while phobia can create more trauma and problems along the way." Medahi said.

"Yes," Naruto said nodding his head.

"Thanks, Uzumaki," Medahi said.

"You can call me Naruto. Honestly I am shocked anyone knows my last name in the group considering he always calls me by my first name." Naruto said chuckling a little.

"Well then you can call me Lela. I appreciate the help." Lela said.

"No problem, I got to go to my next class so I got to go. If you ever need help in the future you can always ask me for it." Naruto said turning toward me gesturing to come on.

I walked past her to catch up to him and noticed she was glaring at me. She must not know.

"That girl likes you." I said.

"What? No, she doesn't." Naruto said shock was apparent on his face.

How can he not see how attractive he is? Not only that but he is smart.

"Yes, she does Naruto. I know you only ever focused on the females from your friend circle but welcome to a much bigger circle where girls really like you because of your looks and your intelligence." I said gesturing to him then his head.

"Well I don't think any of that matters because I am already with you right?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

Those words provoked a smile out of me. He is slowly and surly opening up to me without even knowing it.

"Now let's go you weirdo." Naruto said grabbing my arm.

I reached for his hand so I could hold it and was shocked to see that he let me do it. I couldn't contain the smile that appeared on my face. He was slowly changing but not so much to the point where I think others would notice.

"Neji what's up?" Naruto asked sitting next to him.

These two had a strange relationship that I even didn't understand. Neji wouldn't talk to me unless Naruto was around and didn't even bother to acknowledge me. He usually whispers things to Naruto. Naruto's phone went off and I saw the wave of emotions that played on his face that I never seen before. I was shocked to see it. It never occurred to me why Naruto was so closed off from everyone and why he was so afraid to lose the people he was close to.

"I will be right back before the class starts I have to answer this." Naruto said leaving me and Neji by ourselves and it was awkward.

"Why are you with him?" Neji asked me suddenly.

"Because I like him." I answered.

"Do you really or are you just doing this because he is a puzzle you would like to figure out?" Neji asked rather bluntly.

"I don't think it's any of your business but if you must know I really do like him." I said offended.

"It is my business because he is my friend and has been since we were kids and I look out for him. He's like a brother to me and if you hurt him I will make you regret it." Neji threatened shocking me.

"I don't plan on hurting him. I just want to get to know him and be with him." I said irritated and before Neji could talk again Naruto came back in the room.

I noticed the sad look on his face and how he tried to mask it.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked before I could say anything.

"Yes," Naruto said in a cold voice that shocked me.

"Did something happen?" Neji asked worried.

"Not right now Neji." Naruto growled out.

"Sorry," Neji said and didn't say anything for the rest of the time.

"Hello class," the professor said walking into the room. "Today we will be working on how to make someone else's life better as future helpers of the brain. There will be ten groups of three and there are only five topics. So, get into partners of three and then I will tell you the categories." The professor said and immediately everyone seemed to swarm to Naruto.

"Sorry I am working with Neji and Suke." Naruto answered the people.

"Once you get your group sit next to them." The professor said.

When everyone was in their groups she settled everyone down by having them print their names down on the list us being first.

"Okay the subjects are Brain Science and Cognitive Psychology, Development Psychology, Human Factors and Engineering Psychology, and Sport and Performance Psychology. I already chose your subject for each group. I hope this project will give more insight on the subject at hand." The professor said as she handed out papers to each group.

We got Brain Science and Cognitive Psychology. I know Naruto was happy about it while Neji wasn't.

"Come on Neji it will be fun." Naruto mumbled. "You can always go to the group that has it." Naruto said.

"No, I will stay and do this one." Neji said stubbornly.

"Which one did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted the last one Sport and Performance Psychology." Neji said.

"Because he is a fighter and as a performer he would like to have the advancements to help if needed." Naruto answered the question that I was about to ask. "You know you can always look it up without being told right?" Naruto asked looking at Neji.

"Yeah, I know," Neji said pouting.

After we got assigned our projects class went by with note taking and small talk amongst the students. As we walked out of class Naruto grabbed my hand again I am assuming he didn't want me to stray too far.

"Naruto, I have another class so I will come by later to talk to you." Neji said.

I spotted him looking at our hands that were together but I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

"Okay, just come to my dorm around nine." Naruto said then we walked away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm hungry and we don't have any more classes, today right?" Naruto asked.

"True," I said and we were off.

I didn't really know where Naruto was taking me but we were already off the campus walking to a nearby food stand.

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked.

"I love it here. This place was one of the reasons I wanted to go to this school and because it's Psych program is great." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Welcome can I get the two of you anything to drink?" The waitress asked.

"I want water." Naruto said then nodded to me.

"Same," I said with a smile.

The waitress was gone.

"So, what is the best thing to get from here?" I asked.

"Ramen," Naruto said with a smile I never seen before well at least not directed toward me.

"I guess I will get that then. What are the kinds?" I asked.

"Miso or shrimp would be good for you." Naruto said.

"Okay shrimp sounds good." I said.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked as she set our waters down.

"We would like one pork miso ramen for me and one shrimp ramen for her." Naruto ordered.

The waitress nodded and left us alone again.

"So, what is your home life like?" Naruto asked randomly shocking me because this is the first time he was ever curious about my personal life.

I even spotted the blush on his face.

"Good but bad at times. My brother and I were alone once my parents passed away. I am eight years younger than my brother so it was a struggle to get back to who I was." I said sighing.

"What happened to your parents?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They were murdered." I said honestly because I knew if I wanted him to be open with me I would have to also be open with him.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Yeah they died in a house fire. We found out that it was intentional but I wasn't there I was at a playdate and Itachi was checking out colleges for the weekend." I said softly.

The table went silent in that time our food came to us.

"My dad died when I was young leading my mom to have a mental breakdown. She's in a mental hospital right now. My uncle took care of me if only to take my money that my dad saved up for me." Naruto said openly.

"Did you say your mom is in a mental hospital?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, but I still love her and they say she is getting better." Naruto said softly a smile coming to his face.

"Is she the reason you want to be a psychologist?" I asked.

"Yeah it is I can't help but want to help her." Naruto whispered looking away from his food.

"You know when my parents died I had nightmares for years about it. I used to dream that they were trying to tell me who did it but I could never understand what they were trying to say. It scared me and broke my heart. I used to have to get psychological help for it." I said tilting back in my chair.

"I just closed up." Naruto whispered.

"You don't let people see the real you." I said.

"The real me is a terrible angry person. I'm just so angry." Naruto said shocking me. "I just got so much bottled up rage that I don't know where to put it." Naruto muttered his fist clenching.

"Let's get out of here Naruto." I said.

He didn't say anything just whipped out his money for the waitress with a decent tip for the girl. Naruto was already out the door with me following closely behind him.

"You know it's okay to be angry." I finally said as we started walking through a park that seemed to have no one in it.

"AND WHO SHOULD I BE ANGRY AT? My mom who can't control the fact that she had a mental breakdown, my sleaze bag uncle that only wants my inheritance, or my fucking father the person that ended up creating the problem to begin with? I'm just so mad." Naruto screamed shocking me.

When Naruto turned toward me I could see the pain in his eyes for the first time where he always wore his mask but this was the brunt work of Naruto's pain and it broke her heart to the core making her react before she or he could say anything.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." I whispered.

I felt Naruto tense then I felt his arms circle me tightly holding me close to his body.

"I'm just so scared that the next person I let in will leave me." Naruto whispered.

"I won't leave you I promise." I whispered back to him.

Naruto pulled back to look at my face to get an answer or something from my eyes before his lips were on mine.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered against my mouth.

It was the second time and this time Naruto initiated it. Something changed for both of us that night and at this moment I don't know if it's good or bad but I can only hope that it was for the best and not the worst.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **If you would like to see more let me know.**_

 _ **I dived a little into their past and how they are growing closer to each other. In all honesty Naruto just wants to be close to someone that he feels won't leave him and that he can be himself around that's why he is like this with Suke. I am thinking about how I think I want Naruto to acknowledge his feelings before Suke. But let me know if you think I should do something different I take ideas.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _I am going to start by saying I am so sorry that I haven't been around posting anything lately I really am. Now for this chapter, I don't know how everyone is going to feel about it but I am going to be excited to read reviews about it._**

 ** _Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. I really appreciate it._**

* * *

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

"So how did Neji see the true you?" Suke asked me as we sat on the roof at night looking at the stars.

"Well me and Neji have been friends since before my dad died so he knew who I was before I closed myself off from everyone," I said.

"Is that why you liked Hinata majority of your life?" Suke asked.

"Hey, I don't and never did like Hinata she was just one person I relied on," I said.

"Well, now you lied to me. If you could you would prefer to keep to yourself with all your problems." Suke said reading me like a book.

I couldn't hold the chuckle that bubbled in my throat making me laugh.

"You're right on that one. I think I relied on them more when I was a kid before I started to live with my uncle. I was so relieved to get out of that house and go to college. My mom till this day says she is sorry for only having him to take care of me. My grandpa on my dad's side did a lot of traveling so I couldn't go with them they couldn't take care of me but visited me every summer. After a while, I just became closed off." I said honestly.

"That sounds like when I was younger. I absolutely adored being around my mother and would just do anything to be around her but I never had enough time in my opinion." Suke said.

"My dad was my idol when I was a kid a bit dimwitted but my idol none the less," I said with a smile.

The silence between us was calm as the breeze of night blew past us.

"How did he pass? If that's okay to ask." Suke asked softly as too much silence went by.

"He got... into an accident. It killed my heart when I found out what happened and I didn't know what to do. Neji had to talk to me a lot about getting me to talk again. They sent him to get me a lot thinking I would kill myself. I had to go to therapy a lot after he died. They set Neji and Hinata to watch me as much as possible. After a while, my mom went to a psych ward so it was like I lost both my parents. I think getting stuck with my money hungry uncle is what made me closed off the most. How can you expect a kid only six years old to be happy without his parents? Not only that but my mom couldn't be around me they were scared she would mess me up even more than I already was at the time." I explained.

"They didn't let you see her?" Suke asked her expression showed the pain I knew I felt.

"Nope, they actually still don't," I said.

"Is that why you get that box all the time?" Suke asked.

"Yeah, those are all letters from her throughout the week. My goal is to work as a psychologist so I can help her. I want her to be where I work so I can take care of her." I said.

"I think that is a dream worth dreaming," Suke said.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Go ahead," Suke said looking toward me with a curious gaze on her face.

"What happened to your parents?" Naruto asked.

"They... got..." Suke started but looked like she couldn't finish it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said in a tone I knew was calm for her.

"No, I want to tell you. They got murdered in a house fire. We found out that it was intentional." Suke said as she looked up the sky like she was remembering something painful.

"Damn did they ever find out who did it?" I asked.

"No," Suke said shaking her head. "But at the time they suspected my brother for at least three years before he was clear of it from Kakashi the man that took care of us," Suke said.

"Damn that's fucked up," I said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah," Suke whispered.

"Why did you get into this field? You know why I am but I don't know why you are. Can you tell me?" I asked.

"I don't know the whole answer to that. I guess I started liking psychology when I was in high school. My brother used to say I liked to be in other people's heads and I found out that I really did. Funny thing is, is that he is always in my head just as much as I am in other people's head. He knows everything and whenever I am doing something I shouldn't be doing." Suke said with a small smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's amusing, but since coming here and being in that fear group I grew to like it even more. I think I might like to be a fear psychologist." Suke said shocking me.

"That seems great; I think you could do it too," I said with a smile on my face as I turned to look at her.

She was already looking at me and before I knew it she leaned in and kissed me gently. When she pulled away she had the sweetest smile on her face that made me blush. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks.

"You're the first person to ever tell me that," Suke said as she pulled away releasing my head and slowly pulling away.

I was so shocked that I didn't move even as she started to get up.

"I think I should get going now," Suke said as she collected her sweater but I could see the blush on her face.

She was nervous. How sweet she looks adorable when she's shy.

"I will take you to your dorm then," I said.

"You don't have to," Suke said quickly giving me a quick glance before looking away again.

"What will I say if something happened on the walk to your dorm? Especially as your boyfriend isn't this part of us dating?" I asked making her blush more.

"Don't get cocky," Suke said going toward the door making me jump up and follow after her.

She is a strange one but I find her weirdly interesting. I got to admit that I don't like how well she can read me but I guess I can't be that mad when I can read her well too. I may have been forced to be with her in the beginning but it is now something that I don't really regret.

"I'm not," I said as we made it down the stairs.

The walk to her dorm was quiet and the peace between the two of us was actually calming for both of us despite the awkwardness on the roof. I made a move to grab her hand and she was actually letting me without a fight but I could tell she was blushing. Maybe our relationship would work.

After I was done dropping her off I gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back to my dorm. The night was calm and it was nice enough where I kept my window open so I could feel the breeze it was nice. After a while, I realized I didn't write my mom and decided to do that.

I wrote everything I felt to my mother and I knew she would be able to tell me what I was starting to feel for Suke because I couldn't say it was myself. It was one thing I could admit about myself is that I don't know what type of emotions I have for others. It's hard to understand something as simple as liking someone and I was relieved to have my mother around when I needed her most.

A week after that night it seemed I didn't see Suke for the whole week because we both have been busy with projects so when she invited me out on Friday I didn't reject her because if I was being honest I kind of missed her annoying me. It was getting strange even for me.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to a town over where I live," Suke answered.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want to show you my old home," Suke said.

"The one that burned down?" I asked.

"Yes," Suke said.

"Are you sure you want to show me something so important?" I asked unsure of how to feel about what she was planning.

"I am sure," Suke said with a small smile.

"This seems really important to you," I said.

"It is," Suke said and the car went quiet.

I didn't talk because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say what she told me. But then I did start to notice and wonder where she got the car.

"Where did the car come from?" I asked.

"I rented it, I told my brother I was going to come down by him with you so after I show you my old house I will show you where my brother and I stayed after that happened," Suke answered.

"Okay," I said nervously.

Damn it she had a way of making my nerves jump all over my skin. Why does she want to introduce me to her brother?

"I talk about you to him," Suke said softly blush to appear on her face making me blush myself.

It was quiet again and I felt the need to tell her I talk about her to my mother too.

"I talk to my mother about you," I said making her glance at me shocked.

"I bet you tell her I'm abrasive and that I'm always in your face," Suke said not trying to take me too seriously.

"Yeah, that amongst other things," I said shocking her.

It only took us about two hours before we got to her village. It was quiet and kind of eerie in my opinion. When we drove to a driveway but pulled over instead of going into the driveway she looked at me. It was already getting dark since we left after our classes.

"Why are we parking out here?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I don't like parking outside the house just in case someone comes," Suke said as I walked up to her.

She grabbed my hand and we moved toward the house. The house structure was beautiful but it was like you could feel the pain of the past as you got closer to the house. It was a bit much, to say the least.

"I was in the house the night of the fire," Suke said as we opened the door that was still on.

I didn't even notice that she unlocked it until I see her put the keys back in her pocket.

"Who saved you?" I asked.

"I heard someone walking around the house at the time of the fire and just as I was about to open the door I smelled the smoke and went to my window," Suke said then glanced at my face like she wanted to tell me something else.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Suke asked.

"Yes, of course, I can," I said slightly hesitant about it.

"Well please keep what I'm about to say a secret because it could really damage my life if it gets out," Suke said stopping in the front of the burnt hallway.

We left the door open so the night sky was shining in the hall.

"I promise to keep whatever you say to me a secret," I said honestly.

"It was said that my brother wasn't here that night but he was and he is the reason I am here alive today. He climbed through my window and took me out the house that night. He couldn't come in the front door because this was where the fire originated then went all the way up the stairs to our hallway where our rooms were blocking anyone from getting out. That night my brother tried to get to any of us but couldn't get to anyone aside from me. I heard the footsteps through the house as my brother grabbed me to go out the window. That night I broke three bones and my clavicle and my leg in two places. My brother threw me into the bushes outside of my window and jumped out himself. He broke his arm that night from how he landed and then took me into the woods surrounding our house as the people who set the house on fire left. Neither of us sees who did it and when the police finally came our parents were dead. It was said that my father was awake when it happened and found dead in the hallway and my mother was dead by my door. They ran into the fire to get to me because my parents knew I was home. They both had their throats slit and left to bleed out on the floor and burn to death." Suke explained as she touched the burnt walls with sadness in her eyes that touched my heart in a strange way.

"Who told you everything?" I asked.

"Kakashi told us the police report because he was the lead detective in my parents' case," Suke said.

"Should have really told you that information?" I asked curiously.

"No, but he didn't want to lie to us. The same day he told us all that we explained to him the truth about the night with how we were both injured and what happened. My brother is eight years older than me so... he was old enough to be charged as an adult. But luckily my alibi for him helped him." Suke said.

"The only things I don't really understand about what you told me was that if your parents were going for you and why were they not going for your brother? And why did you say he wasn't there in the beginning?" I asked.

"He wasn't supposed to be but I guess he came home. He told me that his friend was annoying him and that made him come home because he couldn't get any school work done which was always important to him. He said that when he was riding his bike up the driveway he saw the fire and put his bike in the bushes on the side of the house by my window and the rest you know." Suke explained.

"That must have been hard on the both of you," I said.

"It was but what was worse is the fact that it had to be someone that knew who we were and that we were the only ones home because they set the whole hallway on fire from both staircases," Suke said going up the stairs.

"I don't think you should go up there," I said grabbing her in time before she fell into a hole.

"Thank you," Suke whispered in my lap from the floor from us both falling.

That's when we both froze hearing someone come into the driveway and saw the lights from the car flashing into the house making us both freeze even more.

"We have to go," Suke said getting up quickly grabbing my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

Stairs we shouldn't be using that's for sure.

"What are you doing?" I questioned quietly not wanting to get caught just from the look on her face which seemed scared.

"We have to get out of here," Suke said as she opened the door after a hesitant moment.

I don't know but it felt like I knew where we were like she just told me something important.

"Is this your old room?" I asked and she nodded her head pulling me to her covering my mouth.

"You have to be quiet," Suke whispered into my ear as we hid in her closet.

"Boss no one is here but the door was open." a voice from the hallway said.

I didn't even hear anyone go up the stairs. Holy shit what the fuck is going on? I looked at Suke and she seemed to be afraid of making me hold her close to me.

"I will check the rooms and let you know." the voice said going into a room close to here.

"We have to get out of here, whose room are they in?" I whispered to her.

"Itachi's," Suke said softly in my ear.

"We need to get out of here now," I said and she nodded her head.

I opened the closet quietly and went to the door to her room without making any noise. I have stealth after all the times I ran away from my uncle's when I was younger. I listened by the door while I gestured her to go toward the window.

She opened the window and moved out the window making me go toward the window that is until I heard someone about to open the door making me push the door on them and knocking the weapon out of there hand and knocking them in the back of the head and going toward the window quickly climbing down.

Suke was waiting for me at the bottom making me grab her hand and running toward the woods around the house. The moment we heard the shots we ran faster making her lead me because I didn't know where I was in this area. She seemed to know where we were going even in the dark. When we finally stopped running we were by some water.

"Where are we?" I asked panting for air.

"By the ocean that was by our house," Suke said softly.

"How do we get back to the car?" I asked.

"We have to go through that section of woods over there," Suke said pointing to pure darkness.

"Let's get out of here then," I said not wanting to be here any longer.

"But what if we get caught?" Suke asked.

"I guess we will have to fight then," I said determinedly.

"Do you hear that?" Suke asked.

I stopped and listened then heard what she was talking about. People were coming toward them making me turn back toward her seeing her taking off her clothes.

"What in god's name are you doing?" I asked running up to her.

"We have to hide our clothes quickly and get into the water so we don't get caught," Suke said.

"You're kidding," I said.

"No," Suke said taking off my sweatshirt and my shirt.

The moment she got to my pants I moved and took them off and put them under a bush like she did with my other things. She slid into the water quietly and I followed. Damn, I feel so stupid at this moment. We were under the water just as the people came running into the clearing.

They were up there for at least a minute before I started not being able to breathe. I was about to move up when Suke pulled me to her and kissed me on the lips giving me some air and as she was doing that I heard them move away from our area. We lifted our heads and I couldn't help the blush that was on my face.

"Sorry, but if you would have moved up they would have caught us," Suke said as she seen me touching my lips.

I looked at her and came face to face with her shocking me but it made me move to kiss her and lift her out of the water. She wrapped her legs around me as we got out the water.

The kiss was starting to get passionate and that made me stop.

"We should get out of here," I said panting setting her down and grabbing our clothes.

"Yeah we should," Suke said blushing bright red making her look like a cherry.

We quickly got our clothes again. I gave her my sweater because it was bigger than her own and we ran the opposite way of the way the other people went. When we made it to the car we just leaned back in the seats panting and catching our breath from all the running we did. This started off really bad of a night that is for sure. I wonder should I tell her that someone made it into the room and I fought them. Nah, let's just keep that to myself. No need to worry her.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **Let me make this clear in the last chapter when she was talking about her past she lied a lot to Naruto because she didn't know if she could trust him with the truth but after he revealed his family story she decided it was okay to tell him her story the real story.**_

 _ **Naruto may be really smart but he does have a nasty temper along with the protective streak and the fact that he knows how to fight.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**_


End file.
